Sesshomaru and AhUn
by ALiC.P
Summary: Rin, Jaken and Kohaku have all of their own will chosen to follow Sesshomaru, but what about Ah-Un? How did he meet him? How long has he followed him? Ah-Un, he remembers a lot about Sesshomaru that the others, unfortunately, never got a chance to see... Done
1. The First 24 Hours

Fanfiction #8 for me – first non-humor (mostly) it's my most serious one as of date. Enjoy!

• *within asterisk= sound effects* • _Italicized= thoughts _• ^^within these=flashback^^ • Ane-ue= archaic, polite form of "older sister" • Chichi-ue= archaic, polite form of "father"

• "-kun"= used at end of boys' names, expresses familiarity/endearment; used among friends/addressing someone younger/lower • "-chan"= used to express endearment, mostly toward girls. Also used for lil boys, pets, even lovers; sense of childish cuteness; like English "-y/-ie" • "-sama"= confers great respect; like "Lord/Lady"

This takes place after Kohaku decides to follow Sesshōmaru, so it's after that whole thing with Sess'Mother and the Meidō, but it's before he gets his arm back, so before Bakusaiga, but it's after Sess' fight with Inuyasha where Tenseiga breaks (which repairs itself) To fully clarify: Sess still has one arm; Tenseiga is at his hip with Meidō Zangetsu-ha removed; Tokijin and Bakusaiga NOT at his hip; and he has another little one following him (Why do the little ones like him? Next thing you know, Shippō'll be following Sess too).

* * *

Inuyasha's group has come to join Sesshōmaru's because Kagome sensed Kohaku's shard, and she felt it would be nice for Sango to see her little brother, so she pestered Inuyasha (with some "Sit" threats) until he agreed to go in the direction of his big brother.

Sesshōmaru is sitting with his back to a tree; right leg bent with wrist resting on knee; left leg laid out flat before him. Ah-Un is in front of him, a little to his left. The two-headed dragon is within the shade of the tree, resting. Rin, Jaken, and Kohaku are at the left-adjacent side of the tree to Sesshōmaru. They're sitting, talking, essentially resting. Another tranquil day.

Then from afar, Kagome: "Kohaku-kun!"

Sesshōmaru closes his eyes- _Damn. I was hoping that they would just pass by… hmph, they must be stopping because of Kohaku's sister. _He sighs on the inside. He knew that they were near – no mistaking that half-demon's stench and those of his human companions.

As Inuyasha gets closer, with a smiling Kagome on his back, and Sango, Shippō, and Miroku on Kilala at his right, he can't help but think- _Dammit! He definitely knew we were coming - why didn't he get up and __leave?__ Now I'm gonna have to - -_

Kohaku gets up, he's dressed in his Demon Exterminator outfit, "Ane-ue!"

Kilala stops in front of him; Sango gets off, "Kohaku." She's in her pink kimono and green skirt.

Inuyasha stops; Kagome, Shippō, Miroku all get off of their respective carriers; Kilala transforms to kitten size again- *meow* All of the humans start chatting amongst themselves, even the fox and complaining toad. Only the fair-haired pair keep a distance from the crowd, both with their heads turned the other way.

Sesshōmaru still in the same position as introduced; Inuyasha standing with his hands in his sleeves, his ear- *flik*

Both think to themselves, _This is going to be a __long__ afternoon._

Everyone settles, all are sitting, even Inuyasha, albeit he's at the opposite side of Sesshōmaru; he's sitting criss-cross with his arms the same as before.

Kagome: "Kohaku-kun, why are you following Sesshōmaru anyway?"

Kohaku, who's sitting next to Sango, pauses to think of an answer. "Um... well, the thing is - -"

Shippō: "Is it because you like him?" Shippō thinks about his statement, "Why would you like him? I mean, I can see why he'd like you and Rin, well I'm not sure about him liking Jaken - -"

"Hey!"

"But why follow him?"

"Uh…"

Rin, somewhat defensively, but still innocently, "Why wouldn't he want to follow Sesshōmaru-sama! Sesshōmaru-sama is a kind person and has a good heart!"

Everyone stares awkwardly at Rin; Inuyasha (-_-) "What the hell…?" He turns to Sesshōmaru, "What kind of crap have you been putting in this kid's head?"

Sesshōmaru doesn't even turn around, "I have not put anything in Rin's mind. She has come to those conclusions on her own."

"Right…"

Sesshōmaru turns to Inuyasha, *glare* "Inuyasha. Understand this: Rin, Kohaku, and Jaken, have **chosen** to follow me completely of their own accord. Why would I want them to follow me?"

"Well…" Inu thinks about it, then turns away, "Keh! Screw this, I'm gonna stay outta your guys' conversation, just make sure to leave me out of it." Sesshōmaru also turns away and sighs quietly.

Kagome and the others try to change the topic; Rin stays quiet, just looking at Sesshōmaru, thinking.

After a few minutes of everyone talking and catching up, Rin turns to the group again haven finished thinking. In the time they were talking, Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru have since fallen asleep, but very lightly; light enough that they're alert and ready to spring into action at any moment, but also enough that they can rest. Ah-Un is also asleep, still in the same spot as in the beginning.

Rin: "Jaken-sama?" Jaken turns to her, with brow furrowed, "Yes, Rin?"

"All of us have chosen to follow Sesshōmaru-sama, right?"

"Yes, Rin. Were you not paying attention when he said that?"

"Jaken-sama, do you think that Ah-Un chose to follow Sesshōmaru-sama too?"

Jaken pauses, he's never thought about that before.

Kohaku: "Jaken-sama, you mean you don't know?"

"Well, when I began to serve Sesshōmaru-sama many decades ago, Ah-Un was already with him."

Miroku: "You mean he's been around longer?"

Kagome: "I wonder how long he's been following him?"

Rin looks to her sleeping master and his sleeping beast-of-burden, "I bet Ah-Un has a good reason to follow Sesshōmaru-sama just like the rest of us."

Sango: "Kagome-chan, we should keep quiet now. Maybe we can eat?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea."- _Inuyasha and Sessh__ō__maru __**have **__been through a lot lately: the Meid__ō__ Zangetsu-ha; their swords; Shishinki; their father's true intentions; and to top it all off, Naraku – they __should**- **__**need**__ to get some rest._

Rin: "Kagome-sama?"

"What is it, Rin-chan?"

Rin looks over to Ah-Un; she smiles, then looks up at Kagome, "Do you think that Ah-Un is dreaming right now?"

"Uh… yeah, I'm sure he is."

"What do you think he's dreaming about?"

"Well…" she thinks, "Maybe, Ah-Un is dreaming about the old days." Rin nods, content with that answer.

Rin looks over to Ah-Un again, "I wonder why he chose to follow Sesshōmaru-sama?"

"I'm sure it's probably the same as yours and everyone else's." Rin nods.

Ah-Un's heads are on the ground resting. You can see that his eyes are moving beneath his lids.

* * *

A young, slim Sesshōmaru is walking through the forest. He looks like a 13-year-old. He has black boots on; black poofy-hakama; a black Chinese-top: it has a high collar, long sleeves, the cuffs of which reach just above his knuckles, but it has an open slit on the inner side of his hand (at the thumb) and the slit reaches a little past the wrists, the shirt buttons to the left, the collar creates a 90 degree angle a little under his collar bone, the shirt is fringed in yellow, it reaches past his waist and is tied with a thin, black sash. His hair at the longest reaches just above the collar bone in the front, at the shortest it reaches half of mid-neck at the back; it slopes forward diagonally; the hair's edges have a scruffy tease to it.

He's pulling off a pair of black gloves.*sigh* _For how much longer should I keep this up? The job's simple and it is helping me refine ways to kill quickly and silently, but… Chichi-ue would prefer that I do something else - - _*nwaah*

"Huh?" He looks around. *nwaah! nwaah!*

*sniff* "Blood… and a corpse." He continues walking- _This is none of my concern._ *Nwagh!* Sesshōmaru notices that the smell of blood and the corpse is getting stronger. _Hn, the source is along my path._

Sesshōmaru continues along the same course; he's not going to take a longer route just to avoid that. Srew that, he just wants to get home already. As he gets closer, the cries get louder. *Naah! Nwaa-agh!* He keeps walking. *Nwaugh – waah!* _Is there __**two**__ of them? _He walks for a few more minutes, then he comes across 'that'.

His eyes widen slightly. In a pool of blood lies some kind of reptile – it's as big as a horse. A tree to Sesshōmaru's left is broken in half. The body has its back against a tree. Above the body, the tree has four large claw marks – the tree is splashed with blood, as are the bushes surrounding the body, some of which are completely uprooted. Branches broken, dragging tracks, claw marks in the dirt.

_Whatever did this, the other didn't go out without a fight, but apparently - -_

He looks at the body again. The tail of the beast is at Sesshōmaru's right. At the hip, near the base of the tail and under the base of the inner thigh of its left leg, there are deep puncture-like wounds – about five – as though, whatever did this held the reptile down so that it wouldn't be able to escape. The entire abdominal cavity, with all the organs, is gone; only the spine remains of that area. The left ribs have been broken off, gone, with the major organs of the chest cavity missing too. The right leg, below the elbow, has been torn off. Above the shoulders – it's just plain gone. No head, no neck – nothing.

*Nwaah! Nwaah!* Sesshōmaru turns to his right, then tilts his head down and squints a little. Partially under an uprooted bush is a small reptile – no bigger than a cat. He looks at it. It's all bloody and… has two heads?

They both cry with their heads toward the sky. Sesshōmaru tucks his gloves into his sash and he kneels on one knee but doesn't touch the grass. He reaches out his right hand, the left head flinches back and Sesshōmaru reflexively retracts his hand back. He tries again and touches the little demon's left side. It cries *Nahh!* _So, some of the blood on its body is its own, huh? _He moves his hand away; the little thing looks up at him and cries. Sesshōmaru, face emotionless, closes his eyes, "Hmm…"

~~ At the edge of the forest is a house; at the door, someone waits~~

The one waiting is tall and is leaning on the door. He has white, poofy-hakama, which is tied by a red sash into a bow at the front with the long ends reaching down to his knees; the tips of the ends cut diagonally with the lower edge on the inside; the end's tips are purple, then a red line, then another purple one. He has a white kimono on that has a blue stripe followed by a much thinner blue stripe beneath it, the design begins at the collar and ends at the shoulder. He has a red under-kimono; arms crossed; and long, white hair tied into a high ponytail with two blue ribbons and jagged, split bangs that reach past his eyebrows.

He turns his head to the forest. *Nwah! Nwaah!* Sesshōmaru steps out of the trees and bushes, in his arms is the reptile. Sesshōmaru's eyes look down at the creature, then looks straight ahead, "Chichi-ue…"

His father blinks his red-stripped eyelids, then keeps his golden eyes wide open, "Sesshōmaru…"

The little thing looks at the new man. He looks like the boy, but he doesn't have a crescent on his forehead and his cheeks have only one line; it's wide and jagged and is a darker shade than the boy's two stripes.

Its eyes droop as the boy walks over to the man. Its cries get weaker. The man goes over to the boy. This boy – Ses-shō-mar-ru… it blacks out.

" – maru, why do you– " All sounds distort away to nothing.

~~Later~~

The little thing opens its eyes and both pairs of eyes look around. It's in a blanket which is set up in a doggy-bed kind of way. Both heads look at each other. They're clean. They both look around. The right head looks at where they are and the left inspects their body - *Awgh!*

The right one looks too. Their stomach is bandaged…

*Kl-klak* They look at the door across the room. It's the man. "Oh, you're awake?" He smiles warmly, "That's good." *Ahhnn!*

He walks over to them and then kneels with both knees. He gently puts his right hand on the left one's head, "You're going to be okay." *Ahhnnn!* they both go. "Uh… what is it?"

The right head nudges the left; it turns to face the other who is motioning at the corner of the room at their side. There's a tossed piece of black clothing. They point their noses at it *Aahhnnn!* The man looks, then at them, "Do… you want to see my son? The boy who found you?"

So, the man is the father of the boy…

They sort of nod. "Um …" He puts his pointing finger to his chin, "Well, the thing is - -"

^^Inu no Taishō (Great Dog General) took the creature out of his son's arms an placed it at the left wall to the door of outside and began to clean it up and tend to its wounds. "Sesshōmaru, why do you have this dragon with you?"

Sesshōmaru walked inside, and took off his bloody black shirt, and then tossed it in the corner. He has a short-sleeved, button-down, white Chinese shirt that reaches to his waist. "I found it in a pool, of what I think was its mother's blood. It was crying."

Taishō smiled as he pulled out bandages, "And you, you… **brought** him here?" _Yes. Even if it's just to a small demon, it's a start, that's progress, yes, indeed, he, he's showing some com –_

"Don't think I did it because I cared." Sesshōmaru scratched his head with his left hand.

Taishō- *sweatdrop* "Then why did you?"

Sesshōmaru interlaced his fingers, palms faced away from him, and stretched his arms out, *Sigh* "It was annoying me." His right shoulder popped.

"Because… it was annoying you?" His head dropped to his right shoulder *disappointment* _There's __still__ some hope… _

Sesshōmaru walked over, put his hands on his hips, bent his waist a little and hovered over his father's left shoulder, and blankly asked "Why does it have two heads?"

Taishō looked up at him, "Because the mother had two heads?" Sess met his eyes and matter-of-factly stated, "There was no head when I got there."

Taishō closed his eyes, smiled, and haven finished bandaging and cleaning the little dragon- *boop* his left hand on Sesshōmaru's head, "Why don't we make something for lunch?" Sesshōmaru, eyes opened slightly, "Alright."^^

Sesshōmaru: "Why are you talking to it?"

Taishō looks behind him to see Sesshōmaru with his right hand on the door. "Why not? It's a cognitive being, and it did just experience something traumatic."

The dragon's look. It's the boy again. *Aughn!* Taishō: "Look. I think they've wanted to see their savior."

Sesshōmaru gives a complaint-ful grunt. He walks over to his father, kneels, and wraps his arms around his shoulders. He grasps his left wrist and leans his head on his father's right shoulder.

All four of the dragons' eyes widen and stare silently.

Taishō puts his right hand behind him and places it on Sesshōmaru's head. "Odd… usually when you show me some bit of affection and there's someone else watching you push yourself away." Sesshōmaru closes his eyes and buries his face into his father. He doesn't want to be reminded of those 'other moments'.

The dragons tilt their heads to the left, *Agh!* Sesshōmaru tenses up, unwraps his arms and pulls away from his father. Taishō: "Ah – wait!" He turns around; Sesshōmaru is walking away; he reaches his hand out to Sesshōmaru. "Wait! Forget what I said about it being cognitive! – Sesshōmaru! It's probably not going to remember – it's lost too much blood! Besides, it can't even speak!" He stands up, "Puppy!"

Sesshōmaru stops, hair stands a little. He keeps walking and his father hastily follows, "Wait!"

The dragons stare confused. Did the boy leave because we said something? They rest their heads and conclude to themselves that they are interesting.

~~That night~~

They wake up; it's the dead of night. They hear shifting and tossing and try to peer into the darkness. They see the dad is in his futon facing them; his arms bent and out in front of him. He turns his head over his shoulder and sleepily, "Sesshōmaru… stop fidgeting… go to sleep… "

Sesshōmaru whines and sits up, and looks at the door that leads to the outside, which is cracked open a little letting in the moonlight. He has a dark kimono on now.

Taishō, without getting up, grabs Sesshōmaru's right shoulder and pulls him down. *Bwoop!* Taishō turns around completely, his back now to them, and seems to hug the boy. "Sleep." They hear more shifting, then *sshhh*

They look at each other… the right one rests his neck on the left one's. They sleep.

~~The morning~~

Weird. That feels weird… they open their eyes. Oh… The man is bandaging them. He's just in kimono now, hair down too. They blink. He looks to be in his late 30s.

He finishes and pats both of them on both heads. He gets up and they see the boy. He's still asleep with his limbs spread out. He has a dark-blue kimono on.

Taishō looks down at the little dragons, "You're getting better."

Sesshōmaru's eyes- *ding* He sits up, then looks to his right, "Morning."

Taishō: "Sesshōmaru, you're going to take care of him today, okay?"

" 'Him?' Wait, why? – are you leaving?"

"No, no, it's not that."

"Then what for?"

"Did you forget? You are the one who brought him here." He turns and walks to the door across from the dragon.

"Father, where are you going? I thought you weren't leaving."

"I'm just going to make breakfast." He turns left.

Sesshōmaru looks over at the dragons *glare* Closes his eyes, "Dammit." *An!* He opens his eyes, "Shut up."

~~After Sesshōmaru eats~~

Sesshōmaru is sitting by the dragon and has a piece of meat in his left hand, "Come on, eat it." The heads whine and with mouths sealed, turn away from the meat. Sesshōmaru grunts and pulls his hand away, "Fine then. Die."

"Sesshōmaru!"

Sesshōmaru looks behind him, his father is leaning on the door, pouting.

"It doesn't want to eat. It's not my fault," he mumbles, "I am trying… "

*Sigh* Taishō walks over to Sess. *Naahngh!* He kneels down, "Maybe… it doesn't eat meat."

Sesshōmaru stares at him like 'you kidding' "It's a dragon. Why wouldn't it eat meat?"

His dad shrugs. Sesshōmaru turns away. His father puts his hand on Sesshōmaru's left shoulder, "Just try it."

Sesshōmaru goes outside; a while later comes back with some long grass. He kneels down and puts the grass to the dragon's mouth. The left one takes a bite. *Gulp* He looks at the right, *Gah* Then the right one takes a bite too *Gulp*

Taishō: "Look at that, it does it grass."

Sess: "O - - kay… "

~~The afternoon~~

Sesshōmaru is changing the dragon's bandages. *Neee!* The left head tries to bite Sesshōmaru's fingers. "Watch it. I could break your little necks if I wanted." The heads grunt. He pressed the wound too tightly. He finishes.

"There." The dragon's star chirping- *Ah. Ah. Ee. Negh*

"What? Are you hungry again?" They shake 'no'. *Nawh!* They continue this.

Sesshōmaru's eyebrow- *twitch, twich* "Stop 'Nawh'-ing at me already! What the hell do you want!"

The dragon slinks back a little, *Gan* "Damn it! What!" They stretch their necks out toward him, *Gaahnn*

Sesshōmaru leaps to his feet, "Augh!" Legs in fighting stance, left arm bent, right claw above his head- *K-kra-ak, Kraa-akk* Fangs bearing, brow furrowed, face pissed off. The dragons tremble. He brings his claw down- *SMAK!*

Sesshōmaru's body is bent over slightly, his face looking down. To his left stands his father with left hand on waist and right bent in a 'v' to his side, the palm facing forward. "What do you think you're doing?"

Sesshōmaru places his right hand on the back of his head *rub, rub* He turns his head to his dad and straightens his back. "Ow."

The little one's look. The man has poofy-hakama on now and his hair is tied again. Sesshōmaru fully straightens himself. They see that Sesshōmaru stands at about 5 feet (about 153 cm) and his father is a full foot (about 32 cm) taller, a little more actually, so he reaches mid-stomach.

Taishō puts his hands in his sleeves, sighs, then – "Aah!" *Bwoof!*

Sesshōmaru is face down, arms before him, and his dad's foot on the small of Sesshōmaru's back. Sesshōmaru lifts up his head, puts his hands under him and tries to push himself up. He lifts his stomach half an inch off the ground.

"That's not how it works, Sesshōmaru." He applies a little more pressure and Sesshōmaru- *Bwoof*

"You don't kill the thing that you just saved the life of."

Sesshōmaru's hands are in fists, "Chichi-ue! What're you - -" A little more pressure on his back and his limbs start flailing.

"Nngh!"

"Why were you trying to kill it?"

"Augh! It was annoying me!" Arms flailing wildly.

"That's not a good enough reason. Besides, it's technically a baby."

"Faatheerrr! Naugh!"

*Sigh* "Look, the only reason to kill what you have saved is unless they have done something very wrong, which he hasn't -"

"Aa-ah!"

"Or after they have repaid their debt to you for saving their life. A life for a life, Sesshōmaru."

Sesshōmaru tries to lift himself up, but… he fails. *Blop!*

"Do you understand that?"

"Nngh-hnn."

"Good boy."

The dragons stare on. The man has authority here. Absolute authority. *Naah* Sesshōmaru looks at them, "Quiet! –Aww!" Face on ground, "Okay, okay… I'm sorry. I apologize. I, I'll, I'll be good to it."

Taishō looks down at him; Sesshōmaru turns his head to his left shoulder, "I am really sorry." He reaches his left arm behind him and towards his father. Taishō takes his foot off and grasps Sesshōmaru's left hand with his own. In one tug of his arm he has Sesshōmaru to his feet. Sesshōmaru puts his left hand on his back, and then his father places his left hand at the side of Sesshōmaru's hair and cheek, and leans over to him, Sesshōmaru blushes faintly at the corners of his cheeks.

"You don't usually treat you pets so harshly."

"I, I don't plan on keeping it, Chichi-ue."

The left head gently nips at the lower jaw of his brother. They are all they have left. The right rubs his cheek with his brother. They're alone in the world now. The left's eyes seem to be watery, but reptiles can't cry. The right one places the other in the crook of his neck, who closes his eyes. The right looks at them. Although, the boy is – Sesshōmaru has his hand on his father's – he doesn't want them. The right one closes his eyes too.

They're all they have left…

* * *

_To be continued..._


	2. Difficulties

• *within asterisk= sound effects* • _Italicized= thoughts _• Chichi-ue= archaic, polite form of "father"

* * *

~~The evening~~

The boy has changed their bandages; they've eaten. Sesshōmaru is sitting by them, "What were you complaining about earlier?"

They look up at him. How to communicate…? They play dead with their tongues sticking out.

"Uh…? Why are you playing dead?"

The left one *Gaah!* He returns to playing dead.

Sesshōmaru cocks his head to the right, "You're going to die?"

*Naw!* The left points at Sesshōmaru with his nose, then he points at his brother who's playing dead, *Gahhn*

"When I found you?" He shakes 'yes'. "Okay, what about it?"

He points at his brother again, and then plays dead. "Do you mean… you mother? I'm sure you know she's dead." They nod. "What?"

They point their snouts at him. *Nwan?* "Me? What?"

They play dead, then 'revive' and point at him. "Wait… are you asking about my mother?"

*Nyaah!* *nod, nod*

"Oh, I see. You're curious about why you haven't seen her around, aren't you?" *Gnah* "Well…"

Thinks, then with absolute indifference, "Years ago, my father and she, well, actually I don't know the details behind the why, but I do know that they are no longer mates. My father though… he reconciled with her, and, apparently, they're on good terms with each other now. He's just like that, I don't really see the point in that kind of stuff, but he tries to deter feelings of animosity, or some such thing.

"Nonetheless, after that we moved and father had this house built. It's not a mansion or anything; it's simple – just for the two of us, and a few guests. It's like 6-8 homes of an average villager combined."

*Gah* Sesshōmaru blinks a little, looks at the dragon, then covers his face with his right hand, "Why am I talking to you? I, I can't believe that I wasted my time and breath to some lizard who probably couldn't even comprehend half of what I just said." *Dah!*

He lowers his hand a little to look at them. *Sta-a-are* In a swift movement of his right hand- *Bwap!*

He hit the left one, *Nwaah! N-nwaah!*

*Tok, tok, tok, tok* From the right side of the outside door appears Taishō, "Sesshōmaru, what did you do?"

"What? Me – nothing."

He walks over to him- *Smak!*

Taishō kneels to the dragon, pets it, "There, there." Sesshōmaru rubs the back of his own head.

Taishō looks at Sesshōmaru, "Bad. Bad puppy. No." He continues to comfort the dragon, "There… it'll be alright."

An aura of shame envelops Sesshōmaru. His father glares at him. The aura of shame intensifies and Sesshōmaru starts to scoot away.

~~Outside, at the side of the house~~

Sesshōmaru is on his knees with his back bent, "Gggh…" He's pulling out weeds with his bare hands. He grabs fistfuls of them and pulls them out, all the while muttering under his breath.

"Stupid little vermin. Rotten… has me out here pulling out some damn weeds…"

"Ahh-Hem."

Sesshōmaru looks to his right: his father is standing there and he has the little dragon in his arms, "Keep that up and I'll have you digging for worms in the woods."

Sesshōmaru stays quiet, *sweatdrop*

*Gahn!*

Sesshōmaru, from his ribcage- *Grrr* he then turns around sharply and continues to yank the weeds out.

He grabs a weed that's firmly attached to the ground, he pulls, and pulls, and he tugs, and tugs, and then, "Gah!" The weed breaks free of the soil, roots and all, and pieces of dirt fly out and unto Sesshōmaru's face.

He squeezes his eyes shut as the dirt flies into his face. _Damn, rotten, retched, dirty, annoying little brat-lizard-thing…_

He keeps pulling at the weeds.

~~Two days later~~

The little dragon is in his bedding again. No one else is in the room. They recall that the boy, apparently, went to 'work' yesterday before the sun went down. He dressed in the same black outfit that he was wearing when he found them – his 'uniform' it seems. The man showed an expression of concern as his son left. It must be a risky job, they guess. Speaking of which, he just came in.

Taishō kneels down again and proceeds to change his bandages. *Naahn*

"What?" They stare at him and cock their heads to the right, *Gaahn*

They see the outer corners of the man's eyes lower and he presents a faint smile, "Sesshōmaru **will** come back, okay?"

What does this boy do? He shouldn't be worrying him like this – not someone as kind as he.

~~The next day~~

Taishō is leaning against the door that leads to the outside, just as he was the last time Sesshōmaru returned home. The little dragon looks on from his bedding.

After a while of this they see Taishō shiver. His eyes widen, he bites his lower lip, his hair stands and the next thing he's out the door. Soon enough, they find out why.

Taishō reappears carrying Sesshōmaru in his arms whose eyes are closed in pain – he's bleeding.

The little thing's eyes widen and they cry out with a succession of anxious chirps.

Taishō sets him down and opens his shirt. He has what looks like stab wounds.

Sesshōmaru opens his eyes, "Chichi-ue… I'm sorry…"

"There, there. These wounds are not fatal. You'll get better in just a few days, so there's no need to apologize."

The dragon can see that he's being sincere: the boy **is** going to be alright, but still, they can still see the pain etched in his face from having to see his child hurt like this.

He cleans the wounds and puts healing ointment on them, which are mostly in the sternum area, yet all the while in sotto voce, the boy apologizes over and over despite his father's reassurances that's its all right.

~~Later on~~

Sesshōmaru is lying in the futon; chest and upper left arm bandaged.

*Naah* Sesshōmaru turns his head to the right toward them, but says nothing.

*Gnnn* Sesshōmaru just blinks.

*Step, step* Sesshōmaru turns his head to the left; it's his father and he has a cup in his hand.

Taishō kneels down, puts his right arm under Sesshōmaru's shoulders thus placing his hand on Sesshōmaru's right shoulder, and then he lifts up his upper body a little.

"Chichi-ue," Sesshōmaru blushes a bit, "You, you don't have to… really. Chichi-ue…"

"Shh, just rest." He puts the cup to Sesshōmaru's mouth and he drinks.

He finishes and Taishō pulls the cup away and lays him down again. Right before he gets up, he brushes Sesshōmaru's bangs with his right hand. He leaves.

~~That night~~

The dragons look on. Sesshōmaru is on his back and to his left is his father who's lying on his right side facing Sesshōmaru.

They see Sesshōmaru open his eyes; he turns his head to the left and looks at his father whose sound asleep.

His eyelids droop as if he's sleepy, but that's not why…

Why it is, they do not know.

Sesshōmaru bites his lower lip and turns his body a quarter to the left.

Taishō reacts a little; he shifts closer to him actually.

Then, it's just quiet.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	3. But it's watching

• *within asterisk= sound effects* • _Italicized= thoughts _ • Chichi-ue= archaic, polite form of "father"

WARNING: This chapter is especially cloying. You have been warned.

* * *

~~Two days later~~

Sesshōmaru is sitting with his legs out before him, his arms in front of him as well, and his back is inclined forward. His father unwraps his bandages; they fall to his waist. He's all better: no redness, no bruise, no blood, no scar – nothing.

The dragons push themselves up with their forelegs *Gah!*

They both look at the little ones. Taishō pats Sesshōmaru's back, "They're glad to see that you're okay. They seem to like you, despite your treatment."

Sesshōmaru turns his head away, "They've been here for seven days. Aren't they headed yet?"

"They're little, and they aren't exactly Greater Demons either. If anything, that wound would've have meant the end for them had it not been for your rescue. Just be patient. It'll be a while until they've fully recovered. So," Taishō wraps his arms around Sesshōmaru's shoulders and brings him to his chest, "stop fretting!"

Sesshōmaru gets pretty damn pink – like a peach you could say?

"Chichi-ue! Ch… not – it's watching…" Sesshōmaru has his arms bent in front of him, his hands gripping his father's arms.

Taishō turns his head to his right and stares at the dragons who are staring right back, "You're embarrassed because they're watching?" He turns to his son, "I thought they were too slow to understand anything, hmm?"

"Well… uh, I mean, nnn… just not now."

He hugs Sesshōmaru tighter and puts his left cheek to Sesshōmaru's right cheek, "Stop being so fidgety."

Sesshōmaru gets pinker.

The little dragon's eyes widen and they continue to stare.

"F-father… really! Not, not right now…."

"Come on, calm down already! *mwah*"

"Ch, ch, chi- Chichi-ue! I, I, I, -"

"My dear little puppy…"

"Chichi-ue - not **here**. I, I, I don't want it to look." He lets out a long querulous whine as his father continues to nuzzle him.

Wow, he's like a strawberry now.

The dragons stare and stare and blink and gawk and stare some more at the complete collapse of the boy's composure.

Sesshōmaru hastily clambers into a crawling scrabble out of his father's arms to the outside door, once there, without pausing a pace, grips the open door with his left hand and transfers his momentum to swing himself outside and to the left. He's gone…

Dragons- *Aaahh* Taishō, who had fallen over but had caught himself by planting his palms to the floor when his son suddenly ran off, sits back up properly. He then turns his head to the dragon and smiles. He puts his index finger vertically across his lips, "Shhh… please, don't mention this to anyone, ever. If Sesshōmaru were to find out that I told and other people know, he would probably refuse to show me any sort of affection ever again."

They look at him, eyes haven widened. Taishō closes his left eye, "You have to keep this secret, okay?"

They nod.

~~Meanwhile, outside~~

Sesshōmaru's knees are bent, but he's still standing. His left hand is on his left knee; his right hand is on his chest. He's panting, sweating, and looks like a tomato.

_That__… that was completely on purpose! _

Exhale, inhale, exhale, inhales sharply, inhale-hale, pause, exxxhale *cough* His knees buckle- *Blop!* He keeps on gasping, "Unnnhhgg…."

* * *

(This will be a mix of an older Ah-Un reflecting, but also what they thought at that time when the events took place)

It's strange: when the boy is just with us he's more calm and callous, albeit he certainly has a temper, but when he's by his father…

It's like the tension in his body eases; he shows affection; and his cold temperament completely shatters – the boy becomes a frantic jittery mess – he totally spazzes out. And the man, well… he's actually sort of doting – and stern when he needs to be, but sometimes he's doting and stern in a consecutive cycle.

Well, it is the boy too, being loving, then mean to us, then apologizing and then being harsh to us again.

Why did the man do that last time? Surely he knew what his son's reaction would be from that; he should have expected that he'd run… so why then-? Then he told us to keep it a secret, and since that day…

"Aaaa – hahahahahaha! Fa-a-Aaa – Stop it! You're, you're, aah! Ahahahahahahaha! Ple- ease! *Gasps*"

We watched as the boy rolled on the ground on his back, desperately trying to stop his father's quick hands from tickling him to death.

"But, why…?" *tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle*

"Aaaahh! Oh… stooop! Hahaha-haha- ple - ahhahaha!" He managed to roll onto his right side and curled up into a ball, but… "Aaahahahahaha! I, I, haha, I swear – I'm, I'm, ghh, I'm gonna die!"

"Wouldn't dying from laughter be a nice way to go?"

"Th-th-aat's – ahh! – cr- cruuuell…!"

Sesshōmaru is wearing white poofy hakama, and a close fitting, short, black kimono similar to the one the dark priestess Tsubaki wore; it has an autumn leaf pattern at the sleeves, and left shoulder and collar.

Although the boy managed to roll onto his stomach, the man is relentless.

The boy laughs and laughs and gasps and continues to beg for him to stop. He lifted his head and looked up at us. Through laughter and gasps he said, "W-what the he-ell's wrong with you! Hahahahahaha!"

He reached his hand out to us, "H-help! Ahhahaha – hah! Don't just ssssit there, *gasps* doing nothing!" He dropped his head so that his face was on the floor and hit the floor repeatedly with his right fist, "D-do something! I- I- I saved-ed you – ahahaha!"

He looked at us again, "Dammit – help!" Tears were forcing themselves from his eyes and he had such a wide smile.

The man pulled the boy's kimono-shirt up, "Ah, let's see. Here are your stripes - " The boy's eyes widened.

Wait, the boy has stripes there? – oh, yeah… we saw that he had two magenta stripes on his waist above the hips when the man was tending to his wounds.

"And here's the last of your ribs…"

"Chi-chi-chichi-ue! Please, no – not -"

"So then, ri-i-ight here!"

"Not – Gah!" his eyes were huge, hair stood, his fingers contorted, his jaw dropped but the corners of his mouth pulled up. "Aaaahh – haahaahaa! Haa! Haa! No, no, no, no, no, ple-e-e-ease!"

"No. Besides, laughter is good for your health!" *tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle!*

The boy's belly region is ticklish, but apparently that little spot between the stripes and ribs is the jackpot area.

The boy eventually rolled onto his back again and the man stopped. The boy caught his breath but he still had that upward curve on his lips and his eyes were watery; he looked exhausted yet still pleased. His father then patted his son's chest twice and smiled too. The boy lifted his right forearm and extended his fingers out to his father's face, he then said, "You know, when I'm older and bigger, I'm gonna get you back."

His father pulls himself back a little, "Um, Sesshōmaru, that… came off kinda sounding like a threat." *sweatdrop*

The boy just closed his eyes still smiling.

~~#~~

They cherish each other and they always show a lot of affection.

At night, the boy usually curls up in a ball facing his father who usually puts his arm around him. In the morning, well, apparently the boy moves around a lot at night. Some mornings he is on his back on top of his father, but sideways: head at the man's left, and his legs at his right. Other times he's just on him. On occasion the boy turns up on the other side of his father, such as if he went to sleep on the man's right side he'd turn up on his left side the next morning. The boy wakes up on his belly, back, left side, right side, in a ball, sprawled out – how does the man sleep through so much of his shifting? One time the man had both arms around the boy in an embrace and they were facing each other; the next morning… the boy was on his back, limbs extended like a starfish and with his father's head on the boy's chest; the man was lying on his side and had his hand lightly resting at the side of his son's lower belly.

Even who gets up first is hard to guess. Some mornings the boy – Nnn… well, maybe we should stop calling him 'the boy' we know his name right? – He doesn't even like us – Shut up, besides we got dirt on him – True, his name… - The man's said it a few times you know! – Riighht… Se-something – Sesshōmaru! You can be really annoying sometimes! – Yeah. Okay. I get it. Now… where was I, uh, where were we?

Sometimes, Sesshōmaru, is the one who rises first. The man – maybe we should call him 'Dad' – What? He's not our dad. – I know, but, just saying – He's not even one of us! He's a - - he's a… what are they anyway? – I dunno. Hey! This guy has been really nice and caring to us these past few days, and I think that's why we should call him 'Dad' – What? What kind of! Ugh! Fine: 'Dad.' Now stop interrupting!

'Dad' will sleepily and blindly feel around for his child, turn side to side and such, and then wake up. Sesshōmaru will especially do this if his dad is the first to get up. He gropes around the sheets for his dad and even moves his hands as though he's looking for someone to hug.

Sometimes Dad will come into the room and half pick-up Sesshōmaru by holding his chest and he'll gently shake him, "Sesshooomaaruuu… wake up, puppy."

Sesshōmaru does and then turns around and wraps his arms above his father's shoulders and groggily rests his head, it's like he wants to be carried, but then, as though he realizes how old he is, he let's go and half gets onto his feet; Dad gives him a pat on the head, grips the boy's shoulders so he's standing completely and then they leave.

Sesshōmaru gets up before his dad too. But, while Dad is asleep Sesshōmaru will come into his room with a small, black, shiny tray-table with food prepared. He'll kneel, then say, "Chichi-ue… Chichi-ue, good morning."

Usually Dad opens his eyes by this point and he'll train his gaze to Sesshōmaru who will then blush, faintly, just a little; smile, faintly, but sweetly and shyly; his brow unfurrows and eyes close very slightly too. "I, I made breakfast for you…"

He offers the tray-table to him. Dad sits up, and then Sesshōmaru scoots back a little, cautiously, then sets the tray-table down and gradually pushes it toward his father. Dad shifts so that he can be in a more comfortable position as he eats. Sesshōmaru just rests his hands on his knees, tilts his head to the side and waits upon him in a serene patience.

* * *

It's been fourteen days since the dragon arrived. They're in their bedding resting when, *tss, tss, tss, tss, tss*

Both of their heads rise and they look around. The sound is from outside… They prop themselves up on their forelegs, then they put their right leg under them and push up. The left leg drags as the dragon limps-pull-hops itself to the outside door, which fortunately (and seemingly is always) open.

After some effort they reach the doorway, pause, then they peek their heads out the door and on the portico they see Sesshōmaru sweeping. *tss, tss, tss, tss*

*Graah* Sesshōmaru looks up and then toward the door. His eyes widen as he sees two little brown heads tilted in curiosity, and big blinking eyes.

"What are you doing out here? Get back inside." The little one drags itself outside a little.

"No. No. Go, go back inside." They look up at him and he walks over to them, broom in hand, "Go. Back. Inside. Now." *Naah*

Sesshōmaru points with his free hand to the room, "Go." They stare at him.

Then Sesshōmaru tries to push them back inside with the broom, essentially he's 'sweeping' the dragon indoors. With each swift stroke the dragon is pushed a hand length. *Gah!* *tss*

They look up at him. *Gyan!* *tss*

*Gy-ya-yan* *tss, tss, tss* *Ga-* *tss* *-an* *tss*

They're almost at the bedding.

"Sesshōmaru… why are you sweeping the dragon?"

Sesshōmaru looks behind himself to see his father, "Um…? Because."

~~The next day; morning~~

Taishō is carrying the dragon: they're outside. The dragon's hear a swishing sound…

"Pup – py."

Sesshōmaru comes into view. He's kneeling over a round wooden tub filled with foamy water, in it is a washboard. Sesshōmaru's black sleeves are tied back and he has a white-blue bandanna on his head. He's washing.

Sesshōmaru pauses, then looks to his right. His eyes widen; his mouth pulls back.

Taishō smiles at him.

"Why did you bring that out here?"

"What? Don't tell me you're embarrassed that it's watching you?"

"I, I, just…" Sesshōmaru scrubs faster and looks at the washboard.

Taishō pouts, "You're normally not this jittery when I watch you."

Wow, he's actually scrubbing pretty damn fast. The dragons stretch their necks. Is, is he blushing? It's hard to tell; his head is turned away.

He then gets up holding a wet kimono, wrings it out, holds it by the collar and shakes it out so it untwists. He walks over to a clothesline, gets on a small stool, and uses clothespins to hang the kimono to dry. He puts his arms to his sides once he's done. Taishō tilts his head.

"Father, can you… take that back inside?"

"It's a baby dragon! Do you expect it to go around gossiping that you wash clothes; that they'll ruin you 'image'?"

Sesshōmaru spins around, hands in fists, face red, "I just don't need that thing staring at me all day, okay?"

Taishō's eyes widen and his eyebrows rise.

There's a silence. The wind- *woooooo….*

Sesshōmaru's body loosens, he seems to shrink back, then he raises his arms out in front of him and waves them frantically side to side with a nervous smile, red cheeks, and big eyes with a twitchy left eyebrow, "Ch, ch, ch, Chichi-ue, I, I, I, I, I – did not mean that in anyway to – I was not judging, uh, condemning, no, no, no, no, no. I, I should totally – utterly respect – revere – your word. Y-you-" he points at himself, the right corner of his mouth is twitching, big sweatdrops around him, "It was, it was me. It was, it is all me… my (puts hands to chest) fault, solely mine. I, I, I am an impudent child, no-no-not that- (goes back to waving arms) -I was not trying to insult you or be offensive. NO! The exact opposite! Uh, because… actually – guh" his head falls to the side then pulls up again, "I, I'm naïve! I! I! I…"

He then sharply gives a 110 degree bow, looses his balance, "Gah!" he flails his arms in circles at his sides, a leg in the air, the other foot hops on the seat, he slips, then kicks the stool, "Aah!" arms still flailing, then *Crash!* *Clank!* *Splsh!* "Ooooaaahhh…"

"Sesshōmaru?"

Sesshōmaru is mostly face down, the wash tub rolls on its side around Sesshōmaru's head in a semi-circle, then falls so that it's upside down at his left. The washboard is at his right. His arms are out in front of him. His left leg is on top of the tipped over stool, and his right leg is at a 45 degree angle to his body. The grass around him and his torso and his sleeves and his hair and his face, are soaked and foamy. Sesshōmaru brings his arms closer to his head, plants his palms into the wet grass and pushes himself up; his face is dirty, wet, and foamy, and there's some grass on his face and in his hair.

*Pfft* and out comes blades of grass and water from Sesshōmaru's mouth. He has that 'I just ate dirt' look on his face. He pushes himself onto his hands and knees. He's dripping water, then he hears, "My, you're just adorable!"

Sesshōmaru's eyes get big fast and he whips his head up and looks at his father with big pleading eyes; eyebrows low; cheeks red; and his mouth is contorted into a pout, but his upper teeth are showing. Then his lower lip pulls back so that his clenched teeth are visible; his brow quivers and he says in a shrilly moan, "Faatheer!" He sits on the grass; knees out in front of him and legs to his side; he brings his arms into his body and his hands into fists near his neck; face still strawberry-ish, "I've told you before! Stop saying that!"

Taishō looks at him with innocent confusion, "What? That you're adorable?"

"Nnnn… Yes! That!" He gets cherry-red; he sets his forearms down so that they are perpendicular to his upper arms which are pressed in close to his ribs, "Stop calling me 'adorable'!"

Taishō pouts at him, "But… you **are** adorable!"

Sesshōmaru spazzes out.

~~Three days later~~

After staying with Sesshōmaru and Taishō for 18 days it seems that the little dragon is now fully healed. They have seen Sesshōmaru turn various shades of red, do chores, totally spaz out and actually look and act kind. The dragons no longer have bandages on them and they feel fine, albeit sore, but good enough to get up and walk around. Finally, they get a chance to see more of the house besides that bedroom!

The door across from their bedding is open, and so they walk beyond it. It's a hallway. They go to the left, since that's the direction where the boy and man always go to. After a while of wandering around and seeing other rooms, they stop. They feel something – something is calling out to them…

They peer around and see a door that's open slightly. They go over and peer into the crack. It's dark in there. The left head pushes the door open more and then more light enters the room. After some pushing, there is enough light for them to see what's in there.

The room is a mere 4 ft x5 ft (about 121 cm x152 cm), but in it is armor. Its black armor, with large gray, spiked cauldrons. The top of the cuirass is gray and also spiked, then red and it has a jewel in the upper middle. It has gauntlets of black and gray. There's a tasset in the front and flowing from the top back of the cuirass and cauldrons is thick white fur that drags onto the floor. The whole armor stands on a display that is only three feet (about a meter) tall. The one who wears the armor must be quite tall.

Oh! Dad must wear this! It's his armor! The dragons look to the armor's left side.

There's a sword – a big one. At the end of its brown hilt is a large, purple sphere. It shines. They get closer. Then they stop and take a step back. They're shaking.

Bad feeling. Bad feeling – **really** bad feeling! They turn around and move hastily to the door. Bad, bad feeling. *boop*

They look up. It's Sesshōmaru; they've bumped into his legs. *Gahn! Gahn! Gahn! Gahn!*

Sesshōmaru bites back his lip and his brow furrows, "What are you doing in here!" He bends down and grabs the dragon by its waist with his right hand, "You shouldn't be in here. Get out."

He turns around and drops the dragon outside the door to the floor. *Gnah!*

They turn around and look at Sesshōmaru who is closing the door, still looking rather irritated. He turns around and looks at them, "Did you touch anything?"

They shake their heads. *Sigh* "Don't ever go in there again."

He glares down at the dragon, "Tch." He picks them up again and walks down the hall, "You shouldn't even be out here to begin with." *Nah*

~~Two days later~~

The dragons wake up on their bedding, roll onto their backs and stretch, and then roll back onto their stomach. Taishō is kneeling by them, smiling. They look up at him. *Ah*

"You're all better now."

The left head tilts his head to the side.

"You're not going to be staying here anymore, but first…"

~~Outside~~

Water pours down on the dragons' heads. They are in the washtub. Sesshōmaru is kneeling by them holding a bucket in his hand, "There."

The dragon shakes off the water and Sesshōmaru closes his eyes as some of it gets on him. He then reaches in and takes them out of the foamy water. After they're dried, Sesshōmaru takes the little dragon outside of the bedroom door. He's standing in the grass facing the forest where he first stepped out holding them. He kneels and sets the dragon down. They stare at the bushes, then they turn their heads to Sesshōmaru and squawk at him in confusion.

Sesshōmaru tilts his head a little to the left, blinks, and says, "Go."

The dragons begin to turn around their body, but then Sesshōmaru grabs them and redirects them so that they're facing the bushes, "You can leave now. Go." *Naah*

"You're all better now. Leave." The dragon slinks back.

He then places the palms of his hands, fingers pointing down, behind the dragon and pushes them forward, but they don't take a step.

Sesshōmaru gives them another push, "Come on. Go." Another push, but still they won't take a step.

"Come on already. G- - -o." He pushes them again with more force. The dragon leans forward and then its head and chest fall to the grass, hind legs still standing, tail straight in the air. *Omph!*

They stand up, walk forward a bit and look back. Sesshōmaru is squatting, looking at them, "Come on, keep going," and motions with his right hand for them to go away.

They look forward, take a few steps, then stop again and look back.

Sesshōmaru stands and waves goodbye, "Travel through the bushes and stay out of larger demon's sights until your big enough to fight them."

They walk on some more, and then stop right before they go into the bush and look back.

Sesshōmaru has his arms to his sides. They just stare at him…

Black ankle-high boots; white poofy-hakama; short, close-fitting, untucked, black kimono with usual kimono sleeves that has autumn leaves on them, the left shoulder too; short, above-the-shoulders, white hair; blue crescent moon on the forehead; two thin magenta stripes on both cheeks; red lines on the upper eyelids; and yellow eyes…

They stare at him…

…Sesshōmaru…

"Bye-bye."

They go into the bushes.

* * *

*Roooaarrr!* *Graaah!* *Shluck!* *Kyeeh!* *Shlack!* *Groooahh!* *Shlurk!* *Raaah!* *Shluck!*

A knee falls to the ground, *Pant, pant, pant* "Damn it!"

Sesshōmaru is on his right knee. He looks to be 16-years-old. His hair is past his shoulders, mid-back. He has on a white kimono with large red floral patters at the left shoulder, collar, and sleeves; fur on his right shoulder; armor: a black cuirass, broken off at the top; four tassets; it's tied by a blue sash and at the end's tips are two bands of yellow; ankle-high, black boots; and at the left side of his waist is a blue-hilted, red-hand guarded sword within a black sheath.

His sleeve-torn, bloody right hand grips his bloody left shoulder. A little below his collarbone is a puncture of about 3-4 inches (7.6-10 cm) in diameter, but it doesn't go through. He has a large gash across his right forearm. Blood flows down to his right hand. There is a cut on his face: it starts a little below the inner corner of his left eye and continues diagonally to his jaw line.

All around him are demons, dozens of them. They're closing in.

_Damn… they've only been able to inflict four wounds on me, but… _He moves his right hand and puts it over the gaping hole he has in the middle of his thigh. _But the attacks that were able to make contact caused a lot of damage._

A demon flies to Sesshōmaru, he lifts his left hand and cuts it down. *Shluck!*

_I can't move as well._ He grips his leg. _They managed to completely break my thigh bone in half._

He shakily pushes himself up. The demons close in. He lifts his right hand and starting from his left side sweeps his Whip of Light in a semi-circle in front of him.

*Gaah!* *Kyaah!* Pieces of flesh fall in the grass.

There are still more of them. Sesshōmaru moves his body back, but then he feels a surging hot pain shoot from his leg and he falls down again on his right knee, "Ggh!"

The other demons come closer. Sesshōmaru lifts his hand in front of him, claws cracking. _Damn-_

*Roooarrr!* *Graah!* *Groooahhh!*

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Next: Final Chapter  
_


	4. The Dream Will Soon End

**Forgive me.  
No, this story was never abandoned, I **_finished _**it. This story was originally **_**finished**_** on June 23, 2010 but due to my own stupidity I accidentally replaced the 4****th**** and final chapter around July 2011. I originally wanted to replace a chapter of "Sesshomaru Ante Iam" but I replaced the wrong thing. I no longer had any copy of it, except for what I had written by hand in my notebook. **

**I asked anyone who reviewed the 4****th**** chapter if they had a copy, and it was "no, sorry" all around. I've been really nervous about rewriting this chapter…**

**I felt a very strong pang of guilt whenever someone reviewed and/or faved this story after the deletion, but at last here it is again.**

**I am so sorry.**

* * *

*Roooaarrr!* *Graaah!* *Shluck!* *Kyeeh!* *Shlack!* *Groooahh!* *Shlurk!* *Raaah!* *Shluck!*

A knee falls to the ground, *Pant, pant, pant* "Damn it!"

Sesshōmaru is on his right knee. He looks to be 16-years-old. His hair is past his shoulders, mid-back. He has on a white kimono with large red floral patters at the left shoulder, collar, and sleeves; fur on his right shoulder. Black armor: the cuirass is broken off at the top; four tassets; it's tied by a blue sash and at the end's tips are two bands of yellow. Ankle-high, black boots; and at the left side of his waist is a blue-hilted, red-hand guarded sword within a black sheath.

His sleeve-torn, bloody right hand grips his bloody left shoulder. A little below his collarbone is a puncture of about 3-4 inches (7-10 cm) in diameter, but it doesn't go through. He has a large gash across his right forearm. Blood flows down to his right hand. There is a cut on his face: it starts a little below the inner corner of his left eye and continues diagonally to his jaw line.

All around him are demons, dozens of them. They're closing in.

_Damn… they've only been able to inflict four wounds on me, but… _He moves his right hand and puts it over the gaping hole he has in the middle of his thigh. _But the attacks that were able to make contact caused a lot of damage._

A demon flies to Sesshōmaru, he lifts his left hand and cuts it down. *Shluck!*

_I can't move as well._ He grips his leg. _They managed to completely break my thigh bone in half._

He shakily pushes himself up. The demons close in. He lifts his right hand and starting from his left side sweeps his Whip of Light in a semi-circle in front of him.

*Gaah!* *Kyaah!* Pieces of flesh fall in the grass.

There are still more of them. Sesshōmaru moves his body back, but then he feels a surging hot pain shoot from his leg and he falls down again on his right knee, "Ggh!"

The other demons come closer. Sesshōmaru lifts his hand in front of him, claws cracking. _Damn-_

*Roooarrr!* *Graah!* *Groooahhh!*

A demon opens its large jaws and another spreads its claws – _Slice!_ with an uppercut – _Slice!_ to his right side – the demons fall.

Sesshōmaru sees through the corner of his eye an enormous 10 foot beast charge toward him. He grabs the sheath of his sword near the hilt; with his right hand picks up his leg from under the knee and thrust his body to the left thus missing the demon's charge.

He rolls on the ground as that other demon crashes into the dirt. Sesshōmaru lands face down but he pushes himself up with his hands - *Graah!*

He looks ahead of him – damn it! More!

Sesshōmaru sits back, his right hand grabbing and lifting his left- _Hold!_

His palms face the demon, "Die!" A green-purple spray fiercely disperses from his hands leaving behind dissolved lumps of flesh in its wake.

Sesshōmaru's left hand grabs his left knee and he forces himself back onto his feet- _How much longer can I keep this up?_

*Skree!*

He looks to his right, raises his arm and the tip of his whip runs through it. He then begins flogging at the rest *_whi—ip!_* *Gyah!*

The whip retracts into his fingers- *huff huff huff*

"Just a little more!"  
"We're wearing him down!"

"Grr, I'm not going to die…" _Come on, just hang on._

*Rooarrr!* He slashes at the demon and another and he sees another at his side try to attack. His eyes widen… everything's blue.

He squints; closing his eyes hard and opens them again.

It's dead – destroyed.

*RAAWR…*

He and the other demons look at the dark, cloudy, thundering sky. Within it all is a brown beast with gray flowing clouds at its feet. It has two heads – each exuding electrical energy from its fang-filled mouth.

_What…?_

The beast swiftly swoops down and lands with fierce thud in front of Sesshōmaru. Both open their mouths and roar as dragons.

The right head then fires blue lightning from its jaws and destroys the front line of demons within its circumference. The dragons then turn its heads toward Sesshōmaru and lowers itself to the ground. The left head grunts and the right one swings its head to its own back.

Sesshōmaru's eyes widen and he slowly shakes his head in disbelief.

*Grooaarr!* *Kya-aah!*

All four yellow eyes look at Sesshōmaru with urgency, they grunt again, but he still doesn't move, no – he can't move.

Other demons fill in the spots of the ones destroyed; Sesshōmaru looks over at them. The dragons then, while still low to the ground, lunge themselves under Sesshōmaru knocking the wind out of him, and fly into the air.

As they fly high into the sky a slumped over Sesshōmaru with his head and arms hanging off its left and his legs off its right, lifts his head up, "Wh-what are – why are – gh."

With his right hand he grabs the fork of the dragons' necks pulling himself until his own head is with the dragons and his feet to its tail. Both heads look back at him.

"Why did you do that? Where are you taking me?"

The right head turns its neck as far back as it can, putting his muzzle right in front of Sesshōmaru's face, huffing from its nostrils and emitting an internal growl-like croon.

Sesshōmaru's blood-stained, weary face slowly expresses surprised realization, "You – your-"  
^^Partially under an uprooted bush was a small reptile – no bigger than a cat…. it's all bloody and…has two heads? ... the little thing looked up at him and cried^^

He slowly returns his right hand toward his body and lowers his head, "Oh… I see now…" he lets his right hand hang off the dragon's side like the rest of his limbs and lays that side of his face in between the creatures' shoulder-blades.

The right head returns his neck to look forward again and looks at the left head who nods.

Sesshōmaru, "A life for a life."

They both looks at him, but Sesshōmaru doesn't, "You're going to take me to my home, aren't you?"

They grumble 'yes.'

"Don't bother."

*Ggn?*

"Just… take me somewhere by water, under a tree, alright?"

The left head looks worriedly at the right head, but he nods and they begin to looks around for a source of water. The whole time their injured company stays quiet as they search.

*Nngh!* They turn to the left and begin to descend. They land under a good-sized tree by a rather calm river. They completely lean down very close to the tree, with their haunches closer and very gently lean to the right, but their former savior still falls back onto the trunk.

The dragon quickly spins around and the left head nears his muzzle to Sesshōmaru' face for reassurance, but before he made contact Sesshōmaru swiftly raised his right arm sharply hitting the dragon on the nose with the back of his hand.

The left one flinches back and the right one groans at Sesshōmaru who is glaring back… it's quite an exhausted glare but… in his eyes… there's something in them.

Before the left one can open his mouth- "Go away."

*Nngh?* They both gently scold him with a soft roar and stand with more authority. The right head motions with its head to leave. The man, Dad, he has to go to him so he can make Sesshōmaru better again. He must be worried… ^^The man showed an expression of concern… the outer corners of the man's eyes lowered and he presented a faint smile… still see the pain etched in his face from having to see his child hurt…^^

Come on – "Don't bother."

*Grooo…*

His eyes narrow, "There's nothing to go back to."

They fall silent… they lower their heads to him. What was that supposed to mean…? *Nyaah?*

He closes his eyes, "Father's gone."

Gone…? _Gone?_ What, what – he's **gone**… ^^"Oh, you're awake?" he smiled warmly, "That's good"… He put his right hand gently on the left head, "You're going to be okay."^^  
How can he be-? ^^He put his right hand behind him and placed it on Sesshōmaru's head^^  
No! He can't – not ^^Taishō closed his left eye, "You have to keep this secret, 'kay?"… Taishō was kneeling by them, smiling "You're all better now."^^

They let out a series of short cries but then hush. The left head tries to nudge Sesshōmaru to comfort him, realizing how he must feel. He barely even brushes against Sesshōmaru's jaws…

"Don't touch me!"

They draw back stunned. Sesshōmaru's voice… it sounds deeper – no. That's not it… he sounds harsher – _colder_…

They stare at him. Oh no… etched into the face they see, it's… ^^He walked over to his father, knelt, and wrapped his arms around his shoulders…closed his eyes and buried his face into him… Sesshōmaru had his hand on his father's… Taishō wrapped his arms around Sesshōmaru's shoulders and brought him to his chest, "stop fretting!"… The boy lifted his right forearm, extending his fingers out to his father's face. The boy just closed his eyes, still smiling… Sesshōmaru rested his hands on his knees, tilted his head to the side and waited upon his father in serene patience… Cherry-red, he pressed his arms to his sides, forearms stiff, "Stop calling me adorable!"… "Bye-bye." ^^ – completely deprived of any attachment… and _miserable_.

"Leave. You don't need to be here. I'll be fine without your help."

The dragon lies down and settles himself between Sesshōmaru and the river. He turns to them, "Why are you still here? You've repaid your debt to me. You can go."

*gnnn* They settles themselves more.

He turns his head back, "Fine. Do what you wish," then he closes his eyes.

The dragons close their eyes. He's gone… he's dead…

~~Later~~

Sesshōmaru opens his eyes and turns his head to the right at the dragon. The dragon is standing in the river, both heads lowered, staring down.

"I told you – leave."

The dragon don't even turn his heads. Then the right one quickly puts his head in the water, and the left one does the same. Both heads come up: the right has nothing, but the left one has a fish in its mouth. They get back on the bank and walk over to Sesshōmaru.

*nrrr* The left head sets the fish down near Sesshōmaru's right hand and pushes it gently with his muzzle.

"I don't need your pity."

They look at him; he has his gaze fixed forward. Their ears flatten against their heads, and then they look at the fish again. Sesshōmaru's hand is fingering toward it!

Their ears perk up again. The tips of his fingers are on it then…

*_hssss_* They see the fish dissolve into bones.

Their eyes widen and Sesshōmaru's fingers curl back into his palm, "That will be you if you continue trying to touch me."

They stare at him. He didn't even look at them when he said that, and he said it so calmly too.

They go stand at the river's edge and both dip their mouths into it, seems as though they're drinking. They lift their heads and go over to Sesshōmaru again.

The left head hangs over Sesshōmaru's right leg, then opens his mouth just a little letting water trickle out.

He flinches and closes an eye in pain, pressing his teeth together, "What are you – nng."

The left one runs out so the right head takes over and does the same. Midway through this, the right head feels a hand on the left side of its face – he's pushed back. When he glances over to see Sesshōmaru he sees red eyes…

Sesshōmaru glowers at them with demon eyes and growls low, "What don't you understand!" he says with sharp teeth, "Get the hell away from here!" and with another push, makes the dragon fall onto its side.

Sesshōmaru falls back on the tree while the dragons take in what he just did – what he's now capable of.

They resettle themselves, but they continue to hear a low and steady growling.

~~The next day; dusk~~

The dragon sits at Sesshōmaru's feet, a little to his right.

Sesshōmaru is asleep. The gash on his face is virtually gone, but his face is still stained with blood. They look at his shoulder and leg: still wounded, and the arm is halfway there.

Sesshōmaru wakes up, his eyelids half lowered.

*nnrrr* Their ears flicker and they tilt their heads repeatedly.

"Nn, I don't want to figure out what you're trying to tell me."

They throw heir heads to the sky over and over again, and then they seem to 'hug' each other's neck with their on and throw their heads to the horizon- *gnn?*

Sesshōmaru speaks in a tone that sounds half out of it, "I don't really have anywhere to go back to."

The dragons start grumbling short barks in protest.

"I'm a great lord now… I own this land… and I do have a grand estate…" the corners of his mouth lower, "But… I'm technically the head of my clan too…" he gives a faint smirk, scoffs, "Everyone in my clan is dead."

He raises his gaze a little, "When you met me, my family was already v_ery_ small… and everyone has died one by one until it was just me and Father… and then he died too."

He tilts his head back and vaguely stares at the leaves, "Hmph, I have no clan to be head of…"

The dragon lifts its upper body up as Sesshōmaru lowers his eyelids until they're scarcely open, "Everyone's gone… everyone is dead…"

~~Two and half days later~~

The dragon paces in front of Sesshōmaru who has healed except for the leg. It would take longer: the thigh bone is the strongest and hardest bone in the body; it takes far longer for that to heal if it breaks completely.

"Stop that. It's annoying."

They stop and stare at him. He's conscious and alert now, "I don't understand why you're still here. As you can see, I'm mostly healed. Isn't that what you wanted? To make sure I survive my injuries? Well, I have."

They sit by Sesshōmaru's right leg, facing him.

"I should be able to walk by tomorrow. You can go. Leave."

They continue to look at him. ^^"I have no clan to be head of… Everyone's gone… everyone is dead…"^^ They growl in disagreement and shake their heads.

Sesshōmaru pouts a little, "Nnn… Huh."

~~The next day~~

The dragons wake up and see Sesshōmaru with the palms his hands on the tree pushing himself back onto his feet.

*Gghh!* The right one presses his head against Sesshōmaru's stomach and the left one presses his head on Sesshōmaru's right shoulder.

"Get away from me!" Sesshōmaru pulls his right arm away, "I'm fine." He stands before them without support, but he's still stained with blood.

The dragon fully stands also. The tops of their heads reach his shoulder. They notice he's taller; Sesshōmaru is about 5'7''/170 cm now.

They look at each other for awhile and then Sesshōmaru turns around and begins to walk away.

*Groou!*

He stops, "Do you want to follow me?"

They take a few steps toward him and breathe out from their noses in approval.

Sesshōmaru turns half-way toward them, "Fine then. Follow me, if that is what you want."

The dragon walks over to Sesshōmaru, and kneels to offer him a ride.

"Alright," Sesshōmaru straddles their back and grabs hold of their dark blue-green manes, "Fly."

They nod and push themselves off the ground. When they're in the sky, Sesshōmaru tells them, "Go to the left."

They continue in that direction, deviate north a little, and then he tells them to land. It looks like some sort of outpost, but a very fancy and well taken care of one. A dozen servants appear and rush over to them as Sesshōmaru gets off the dragon.

"Sesshōmaru-sama!"  
"Sesshōmaru-sama!"  
"What happened to you?"  
"Do you need treatment?"

"No, I'm fine. I just need to clean myself up and change."

"Yes, sir."  
"Right away m'lord!"

Sesshōmaru turns to look at the dragon, "Wait."

"Uh…yes?"

"Take care of him, and give it a saddle as well."

"Y-yes, Lord Sesshōmaru."

He walks away- *Naah!*

"I'll come back. You wait."

Some of the larger, more muscular and animal-like servants gather around the dragon and guide him to another location.

~~Dusk~~

The dragons are eating some delicious greens outside a door. Then two fierce-looking servants show up holding something metallic and leathery.

"Get up."

They do, and then they begin to strap that thing on, it must be a 'saddle.' They also put something across the front of their chest. Then they grab their necks and slip on other thin, brown straps onto their mouths, and attach some other cup-shaped, black metal things to the straps.

"Should we muzzle them right now?"

"Nah, just store them somewhere else for now. Lord Sesshōmaru can do it."

They leave when they're done.

The two heads looks at each other. Huh.

*Kl-kl-klack*

They look at the door. It's Sesshōmaru, but he looks different. He's clean.

He steps onto the grass with black, ankle-high boots. He's holding that sword in his left hand. The pattern on Sesshōmaru's kimono now consists of a six-petaled white flower within a red hexagon grouped into threes. His armor is fixed: it's black and at the top it's gray with two spikes in the front and red tassels at the sides; on the left side is a gray, spiked, yet thin in width, cauldron, while on the right shoulder he wears fur. At his waist is a yellow sash with one end and a loop at each hip; the bow and tip of the end has a purple river patter on it.

"Are you ready to go?" Sesshōmaru slips the sword into his sash at the left side. Sesshōmaru puts his foot in the stirrups, grabs the ball at the front of the saddle, pulls himself up and swings his left leg over and mounts the dragon.

They nod.

Sesshōmaru grabs the reigns, "Let's go then."

He lifts the reigns and gives them a snap.

* * *

"Ah-Un. Ah-Un. Wake up, Ah-Un."

Their eyes quiver, blink open, oh, it's Rin.

"Ah-Un, wake up, it's time for us to go."

They open their eyes and lift their heads up and stretch their necks.

"Everyone's leaving," Rin puts her hands on the dragon, "Come on, get up."

"Good-bye Ane-ue!"

Ah-Un looks over at Kohaku who is waving farewell to his sister. Inuyasha's walking over to where she is, as is Kagome. Already by Sango's side is Kilala, Shippō, and Miroku.

"Take care of yourself Kohaku."  
"Kohaku-kun, hope to see you again soon."  
"Keh, let's go already!"

A frumpy Jaken crosses his arms, "Good riddance!"

They look over to their right and there, there is Sesshōmaru…

He still looks asleep. They get up, walk over to Sesshōmaru's left side and the right one puts his head behind Sesshōmaru's left shoulder while the left one presses his head to Sesshōmaru's collar.

He opens his eyes and swats at them with his hand, "Ah-Un, stop that."

Ah-Un… right, that's their name now.

They step away as Sesshōmaru stands up and looks over to Inuyasha's group. They look up at him. He's gotten taller since then, about 5'10''/178 cm now, but then so have they. He begins to walk away.

Jaken, "Oh! W-we're leaving?"

"What does it look like, Jaken?"

"O-o-oh! Y-yes, my lord!" he spins around, "What are you standing around for? Kohaku! Rin! Ah-Un! Let's go!"

Rin and Kohaku nod and run over to his side, but Ah-Un stays behind, staring, staring at Sesshōmaru as he walks away.

Jaken stops and yells at them, "You! Ah-Un, what's taking so long?" he goes over to Ah-Un and tugs at the reigns, "Come on… let's go!"

But their not budging, then Jaken falls back - *bloop* he leaps back up, "Come on! Move it, you stupid – gah!" They've stepped on Jaken.

Sesshōmaru, "Let's go, Ah-Un."

They begin to walk and Jaken, still squashed in the dirt, "Why doesn't he listen to me?"

Stupid, annoying, ugly, green little thing. What does he know anyway? About anything? By the time the green thing came around, Sesshōmaru – the one they knew – was gone.  
^^Blushing, nervous twitches, affection…^^

They had noticed, that's there two sides, actually more like _were_, two sides to the boy. The mean, cool-headed, merciless icy one with a temper that would flare up, and then there was – I liked the old one better – Wait. Why are you interrupting? – Oh shut up, just saying I liked the affectionate and nervous, cherry-colored, spazzy-mess one better – I'm, I'm trying to make a point about that right now. What, what does Rin call you? Ah? – No, that's you moron. I'm Un. But you got her name right. – Well… that's 'cause I like her better than you. – _Gasp!_ How, how dare you? Fine. Go back to your reflective and insightful narration about Sesshōmaru! – Fine. Good. I will! Okay, yeah, what he said earlier about the spazzy-mess-Sesshōmaru…

That one would smile and laugh, and he really _was_ funny to watch.

They stare at Sesshōmaru's waist – right there, between his last rib and the stripes: the jackpot spot. Well… they can't imagine anyone having the nerve to tickle him now, let alone so low.

As they stared at his waist they noticed the empty sleeve flapping around. Right… a lot has happened… a lot has changed… a lot is different…

When they first met him, he had this cold front. ^^"Fine then, die."… "Watch it. I could break your little necks if I wanted."^^ He spoke so matter-of-factly, but Dad… Dad made that all go away. He'd start blushing and freaking out and showing humility, and smile, even laugh.  
^^"stop fretting!"… "H-help! Ahhahaha – hah! Don't just ssssit there, *gasps* doing nothing!"^^

By the first week, Dad made that cold composure of his completely shatter. ^^"Travel through the bushes and stay out of larger demon's sights… Bye-bye."^^

When they saw him again, all those warm feelings were replaced – gone. ^^"Get away from me!"^^

As time passed on, they saw him become colder and colder. Emotions eroded away… but even them some emotions sill showed. On some nights, Ah-Un would look over at Sesshōmaru, and it'd seem as though he was having a bad dream… and when he'd awaken, he would look sad and lonely.

He still had outbursts of anger and frustration, but over time, even these expressions showed less and less. They remembered when he would kill: he would hold his victim in the air by the neck, they would beg for mercy and then – he'd kill them – snap their necks, or even rip them apart, or even leave them there to suffer and die on their own.

Every year his face showed less feeling. When Ah-Un tried to protest his actions- ^^"I'll rip you apart if you don't become quiet."^^ He said it with such unnatural coldness, and as they followed behind him, they reflected on that old him – how could he say that?

They came to realize that an ice crept over his heart constantly. When they met him he was nonchalant and homicidal because he had been away, but his father made that ice chip away, then shattering to reveal a very devoted, affectionate, and nervous Sesshōmaru. He kept it away, but after he died, after everyone in Sesshōmaru's family died… there was nothing to stop it. It took over.

This process was still happening when they were reunited with him. His grief and resentment kept some of it away, but year by year it crept more and more and more. He became colder, crueler… as far as Ah-Un was concerned they had been watching Sesshōmaru die.

They watched him die until "he" was almost gone, but even they saw that the coldness hadn't encompassed his whole heart, it never would. There was still a part of him that felt anger and resentment, a grief cut _deep_ into his heart, enough so that it'd never go away. They made the connection: for him to still be able to feel such strong emotions he must have _loved_ – there's still some love in there. A love so profound that he'll never let go of those feelings of anger over how he died, and resentment over the cause, of grief over the loss.

In the dead of winter nights they'd swear to have seen sadness cross his face. When one speaks ill of his father that anger will flare up, and that sword… It took decades until they knew what it was.

Tenseiga, a sword forged from his father's fang. They noticed he never used it, but that he always had it by his side. Only much later did they find out that it could not cut, it could not kill. Why would he keep such a blade? It was useless to him. So why…?

It dawned on them, the reason was so simple: it was a memento of his father. That's the only reason why he kept it for all these centuries. ^^"Are you leaving?"^^

Ah-Un looks up at Sesshōmaru's face. Nothing.

"Lord Sesshōmaru?"

His eyes flicker.

Rin asks him a question and Ah-Un stares on.

Yes – her. They see something, something in his eyes when she's by him. They could swear that some feeling want to show through. No one knows, but Kohaku told them about what happened in the Meidō. It's not like he hasn't demonstrated that protective behavior before.

The girl, Rin, she's having an effect. Yes, maybe, maybe she'll bring back his smile – a smile out of affection, happiness, love, not that smirk of cruelty.

They wish, but Rin probably won't be able to bring back the spazzy, blushing mess Sesshōmaru. _Sigh_, no… for that to happen Sesshōmaru has to admire someone who he sees as his superior. _Sigh…_

They look at Kohaku. He's getting softer – a little. Okay, like a lick and it's limited – really limited – apparently to kids? Maybe his little brother? Yeah… his brother…

If his father was still alive to keep the ice away… would he have been so horrifyingly terrible to him…?

They hang their heads. He's dead- ^^Sesshōmaru smiled faintly^^ -he's gone… that Sesshōmaru died with him a long time ago.

"Ah-Un, what's wrong?"

They look up. Rin's looking back at them with her big, sweet, innocent eyes.

Right, despite traveling with Sesshōmaru for so long, they didn't have a name until she came along.

*Nrrr!* They stick their necks up high with their muzzles pointing to the sky, and give a powerful nod.

She giggles, "That's good! I was getting worried."

She doesn't remind them of Sesshōmaru, only in the fact that their absolutely devoted and obsessed with being around their 'dads.' She doesn't turn various shades of red every two minutes, or get nervous, or freak-out with flailing arms, no. She's just really cute all her own.

Heehee- ^^"But… you **are** adorable!"^^ Gotta admit, he was too. Heehee, and he was funny to watch.

If anything, she reminds them more of Dad. All nice and caring and loving and happy and stuff. Hm, they think that Rin would've really liked the Sesshōmaru they knew.

They look at her, and see Rin run over to walk by Sesshōmaru's side. She looks up at him, eyes big, and Sesshōmaru looks down at her. For a moment, they're looking into each other's eyes. Then Rin's face beams and Sesshōmaru blinks then looks ahead.

There was _something_ just now. And Rin, she just has a huge smile on her face because Sesshōmaru lets her walk by him. There's some silent-mutual-(psychic?)-bond going on between them.

Jaken can never get that, but then there are times when it seems like Sesshōmaru knows when Jaken's thinking badly of him – nah, that's something else.

Ah-Un looks at Rin and Sesshōmaru.

Yeah… maybe she'll make Sesshōmaru smile again, smile because he's happy, out of affection, out of love. Yes, she just might.

^^Taishō smiled warmly… Sesshōmaru says "Bye-bye."^^

Yes, bye-bye… they gaze up at the clouds.

Yeah… right before they left, when Sesshōmaru said "Bye-bye," the last time they saw him, yes, yes it was there.

If one was distracted, they would've missed it… ^^Black ankle-high boots; white poofy-hakama; short, close-fitting, black kimono with autumn leaves on the sleeves and on the left shoulder; short, neck-length white hair; blue crescent moon on the forehead; two thin magenta stripes on both cheeks; red lines on the upper eyelids; and yellow eyes…

They stared at him…

He half closed his eyes and smiled, faintly, but it _was there_, "Bye-bye."^^

He smiled… at them… - Are you sure? – Yeah, I am. – Really? – Yes, he smiled. Were you distracted? – I was walking. – _Sigh_. Yes. He did.

He_ smiled…_

* * *

_The dream had to end...  
for a new one to begin.  
_


End file.
